What will come 1
by kasumi-moon
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are engaged but she has something un expected happen, can she handle that? Read to find out more...
1. Ch1

Miroku walked past me with an expression of death apon his face. "Miroku what's the matter? Did something happen between you and Sango?" I asked. "Sango thinks that I'm trying to get with Serena!" Miroku announced as he pulled his polo shirt over his head. "Miroku, don't worry about Sango. She's just very unhappy with her life and feels threatened by your connection with any girl." I said, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing, Kagome?" Sango screamed as she came into her room. "You're supposed to be my best friend. I thought I could trust you, but I come home to see you kissing my boyfriend!" "What? Nothing's going on between us. He's worried about you and needed someone to talk to," I said, in an effort to clear my name. "Oh yeah, and he just so happened to have his shirt off. And at the same time, you're blouse is slightly open?! You've been after him from day one!" she screamed as something invisible sent me flying into a wall. I hit my head and was knocked out. Miroku ran over to my unconscious body. "Sango! You are majorly disturbed and need to get your own life. Right now! Its over! I'm done with you!" Miroku yelled as he threw a power binding potion on her. "No! Miroku I love you." "Sango, I don't love you and I never did!" he said harshly as he picked up my limp body in his strong arms. Sango let out a high pitched scream as he walked out the door. "Miroku ! You'll pay for leaving me!" she screamed as she threw a chair through the window. Miroku kept walking; he didn't even flinch when glass shards flew all around him.  
Later that day I woke up and felt as though I had been hit by a truck. After a few moments of collecting myself, I looked around in a desperate attempt to figure out where I was. "Kagome, Are you okay?" "Yeah," I replied. "What happened?" "You took a bad fall down some stairs." Miroku replied, as he walked into the room with a glass. "What's in the glass?" I asked as I grasped my aching head. "Alka- Seltzer and water," he replied, "for your headache. Best way for a beauty to get back to being a beauty." I looked at him suspiciously. What's with all the beauty talk? I thought to myself as I took the cup from his hand. "Well... I've got to be getting home. I'm sure my mom is worried about me. You know, 'cause I'm only seventeen and, well, I've got to be going. Thanks about the, um, water," I mumbled as I put on my tennis shoes. "Bye!" I yelled as I ran from the front door. Why was Miroku acting so weird? I mean he was being way to nice. And he was kind of scary. I thought to myself as I walked up the drive way to my house. "Mom I'm home!" I said in half a laugh. "Yeah, like anyone's going to be home when they can be in the Bahamas," I said as I walked around the room into the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly, the phone started to ring. I walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" There was no answer at the other end of the line. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Suddenly, the line went dead. I was putting the phone back on its cradle, when a crash came from the north end of the house. "Hello?" I cried out, rushing into my fathers study. I picked up the phone in the study, but there was no dial tone. I turned around slowly, looking for my father's gun rack. Just as I reached the gun rack, a masculine arm grabbed my hair. "No, p...please!" I cried out as a man in a black ski mask pushed me into the wall. I turned, and grabbed my dad's paperweight and quickly hit the man in the face with it. The man yelled loudly, and then slapped me across the face. I screamed and fell to the floor. I slowly crawled to the gun cabinet. "Oh, please be open!" I breathed silently. When I reached it, I scrambled to my feet and tried to open the case. It was locked. "Oh god," I cried out as the man came up behind me, then grabbed me and slammed my head face first into the case. I screamed in pain. Then I heard a thud behind me. Suddenly, I felt warmth and protection as someone, a guy I think, wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay?" a deep masculine voice asked. I recognized the speaker as Miroku. "Did that creep hurt you?" He lifted my chin to make me look at him. "No," I replied, truthfully, "he didn't hurt me badly. But he did hurt me," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. Dean's face was full of concern and compassion. I was surprised to find that I felt safe with him, unlike in this freezing ice cube of a house. "Dean!" I yelled, as the intruder came up behind him, trying to hit him in the head with the same paperweight I used to hit him with. He missed Dean's head as he turned in a reaction to my warning. "You'd better run," Miroku whispered, so low that I couldn't hear what he was saying, "because now I'm going to have to kill you, Sesshomaru. You messed things up, big time." Miroku threw the man over his shoulder and into the opposite wall. I watched as the stranger slammed into the wall, knocking down several paintings and medals my dad had gotten over the years. "Miroku let him go! Please, just let him go. I'm fine, really." Both men stopped fighting and looked at me. Tears were streaming down my red cheeks. Just then, the intruder went to the window and jumped out. The minute he touched the ground, he took off running. Miroku didn't try to follow. He simply walked over to me, grabbed my forearm, and said, "Kagome, come on. You're staying with me until your parents come home." He started up the stairway that led to my bedroom. "Here, gather all the things you'll need." He said sitting down on my victorian style bed. "Your room's nice," he said in an effort to lighten the mood. "Although if it was my room I would get rid of the pictures." I stopped and looked at him for a second, then started back to my work. "If it were my room I'd take those pictures down." I said mockingly under my breathe. "What was that?" He said I stopped and looked at him once more. "Will you come over here for a second?" Miroku asked me softly. I walked over to where he was and sat down right beside him. There was something about him I just couldn't say no to. "What?" I asked softly. He didn't say anything. Suddenly he began to kiss me. I didn't try to fight it because, for some strange reason, it felt right. I kissed him back, slowly wrapping my arms around his long slender neck, playing with his sandy brown hair and looking into his silver green eyes. "Kagome, I love you," Miroku said against my lips as his hands moved to the contour of my back. "I have always loved you, and I will always love you." I pushed him away slowly. "How could you have loved me when you were with Sango all that time?" I said wearily. "Kagome, I love you not her! Please, you have to believe me!" He exclaimed, pulling me back into his arms, I tried to push him away once more, and then finally gave in. His sliver green eyes were so magnificent. They made me feel as though we were meant to be together. I sat still, waiting patiently for his kiss. Our minds seemed to have touched each other. "I love you," He said as his lips touched mine softly. "I...I love you ." I said a few moments after we separated. "But what about Inuyasha? I'm engaged to him." I said sensibly. "Then we'll run away together, so he'll never be able to find us. After all, if he can't find you, then you can't get married." He said shiftily. "But, I love him and I want to marry him, but I love you too!" I said as Miroku's face turned a shade darker than red. "You can't love both of us! You can only have one of us! And don't say 'but I can't choose between you!" He said mockingly. I looked at him angrily. "Okay! I'd choose Inuyasha over you any day of the week, you overbearing jerk!" I said as I picked up my clothes. "Oh yeah! No thanks on me staying with you, I'm safe enough here!" His face became distorted with anger. "You can't throw me out!" he said as I pushed him out the door to the hall. "Get out now! "I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Kagome I love you, and your little boyfriend can't stop me or keep me from you. We're soulmates." He said as he walked out the door and down the stairs. I sat motionless for moments then repeated what he had said. "Soulmates". I felt a rush of heat come to my face. He's just making me have doubts about Inuyasha, I thought to myself. I began to rummage through the clothing that I had taken from the closet. I wonder if Rin will be home from her cheerleading practice yet. I thought as I pulled this hideous polka dot skirt from the pile. After discarding it I started down the stairs to the dining room. "Kagome!! Hey you in there?" I heard from the front porch "Yeah, hold on please let me get one thing." I said walking back up the stairs to father's study grabbing his pistil. "Who is that any way?" I asked as I came down the stairs. "Oh, I thought you knew it was me. It's Kaede." She said as I popped my head out the door. "Oh, hey what ya doing here?" I said as I opened the door the realized she had a rake in her hand. She must have heard the fight. I thought as she dropped the rake. "Well I heard a loud crash and some like screams, and your parents did tell me to keep an eye on you." She said as she stepped in the room. "Oh, that was my friend, uh... Robey, we were rehearsing a part in a play were doing at school." I said trying to avoid eye contact. I'm the worst liar and she'd know from my eyes. I thought as I smiled at her. "Okay, well I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you know I like you a lot for a sixteen year old." "Well, as you can see I'm fine. Thanks for worrying though." I said wishing to myself that the old bat would leave. "Bye." She said getting up and walking out of the living room. "Bye, talk to you later." I said letting out a sigh of relief. 'Old woman's going to be the death of me.' I thought to myself. I finally fell asleep by the phone when it rang. "Ahh..." I wailed flinging my arms in the arm. 'Damn phone,' I thought to myself as I answered it. "Hello,?" I said with a sler. "Oh my god, hello? Kagome you there?" Rin screamed in the phone. "Yeah, what time is it?" I questioned her "Uh, oh about 8:45p.m." she retorted. "Yeah, oh yeah sorry ." I apologized "It's cool, so um did you hear?" she said not dewelling on my apology "Hear what?" I asked intrigued by her sudden change of excitement in her voice "Sango was arrested earlier, she'd biten a cop who'd noticed her asleep in her car infronty of Mirokus' house, do you know anything about it?" she seemed to be questioning me now. "Nope not a thing, Miroku and Sango had a huge, I mean huge fight this morning. But I guess it was just Sango being Sango." I replied trying not to sound asif I'd have any information. "Whoa, man thats scary. Do you know what the fight was about?" she asked. I didn't want to lie to my friend so i just comprimised. "It was nothing, really. So how was cheerleading practice?" I asked changing the subject. Rin seemed to hesitate the subject change but willingly replied. "It was terrible, Kagura made a fatal error. She fell on Narraku's sister Nirvada, ya know that big girl with braids." Rin said with a laugh. "Was Nirvada okay?" I asked "Yeah, but she won't be cheering for a while." she replied. "Cheering, why not?" "Because Narraku told off the Coach Barnes and well she said 'okay dumbass Nirvada is off the team.'" he was pist and socked her in the nose." she burst out laughing. "Oh my god he socked her in the nose that scrawny guy hit her in the nose, goodness. I can't believe the one day I miss practice something big happens." i said with a pout in my voice.

Sorry Guys, i got tired I'll add more tomorrow, As always please Review.

Then Noel


	2. Ch2

Chapter 2 After hanging up the phone I fell back asleep fairly easily. "Oh," I thought to myself. The next morning I was awaken by the smell of bacon and eggs. "Umm, I wonder if I'm imagining this." I said aloud climbing from the bed. "Nope, you're smelling a fresh cooked meal." A familiar voice came from the hall. "Inuyasha?" I asked questioningly. "Yep, who else would be here, with you, alone?" he said with a quirk. "I don't know," I said knowing that it was a rhetorical question. "How'd you get in?" I said closing the wax paper door to my closet. "Um, well the front door was open this morning." He said coming in the room just as I pulled the tee shirt down. 'Whoa, that was close.' I thought to myself. "Nice rack," he said jokingly. "Thanks grew them all by myself." I replied joking also. "Do you want to eat now or are you going to get dressed first?" he asked leaning in and kissing my cheek. I turned my face to look at him when he noticed the slight indentation on my right cheek. "What happened?" he asked angrily. "Nothing, I fell off my bed last night, I hit the dresser board that's all, I promise." I said with a little regret of not telling him. "Clumsy aren't we." He said kissing the bruise lightly. 'I hadn't wanted to bother him with the fact that I was brutally attacked and that I was miraculously saved by his best friend. Not to mention that he was asking me to run away with him and forget about Inuyasha and run away with him.' "Okay just let me get dressed really quick and I'll be out." I said kissing him on the lips and shutting the door as he exited. "Ouch," I said as I took off my blue jeans to find a circular bruise on my knee. 'Maybe I should tell him,' I thought to myself. Then I imagined Inuyasha with his hands around Miroku's throat choking him to dead. 'Uh, No.' I thought once more. "Hey Hunny, you okay?" I heard Inuyasha yell from the bottom of the stairwell. "Yeah, I'm putting my skirt on now." I said slipping on the knee length skirt. "Oh, my stockings." I said aloud. After finding the black stockings I slid them on quickly then ran down the stairs. "Okay, umm this looks so good." I said smiling at all the food laid across the kitchen table. "Well, don't just sit there, eat up." He said handing me a large plate of pancakes and eggs with sausage. "Oh, I won't be able to eat all of this," I said scraping half the portion onto another plate. "Thank you, I'm so thankful." I said after eating a few bites. "Do you want to spend the day with me?" he asked clearing the rest of the food. "Um, I'm sorry but I promised Rin that I'd go with her to study." I said picking up my purple rose purse. "Okay, but I'm staying here to night." He pointed out the suitcases by the stairwell. "Okay," I said kissing him passionately as I walked out the back door to the silver sports car parked in the back yard. 'Inuyasha you sweet man, I love you." I thought to myself putting the car into gear.  
After getting to Rin's dorm I was feeling sickly. "Oh," I said aloud. "Kagome, are you alright?" I heard as I looked up to see a distorted picture of Rin. "Yeah, just a little dizzy I guess." I said getting out of the car slowly. "Whoa, hold on," Rin said catching me. "Oh Kagome are you okay? You look terribly pale." She said looking me square in the eyes. "Uh, yeah I'm fine, just dizzy. I need to help you with your work." I said starting to walk but I quickly proved that I was not alright but that I was in an extreme pain. I toppled over and started to feel nauseated. "Kagome," I heard in a masculine voice but I couldn't make out the blurred face. "Rin go call her house, I'm sure Inuyasha is there." He screamed at her. Rin hesitated then obeyed. 


	3. Ch3

** Chapter.3: What will come?  
  
Moments after she'd returned from the phone booth across the road I heard the sound of tired coming to a screech. "What was that?" I asked Miroku. He suddenly bent over me and kissed me. I felt as though he was trying to insult me. "Miroku," I said pushing him off of me. Then suddenly he was gone and all I could see was the clouds, I could hear the sound of voices but I didn't possess the strength to sit up fully so I turned my heard.**

** "Inuyasha...Miroku?" I said looking at them as tears started to fall. They both ran over to me and started arguing who was going to take me to the hospital. That was the last thing I'd heard. The following morning I was awaken by the poking and prodding of doctors. "Uh, how did I get here?" I asked a large woman with red hair.**

**She looked at me strangely then spoke. "Darling, you were brought in here yesterday by a tall guy with silver He said that you'd passed out in the parking lot of your friends' fraternity." She said in a shockingly sweet voice. "Okay, well then can I go home?" I asked. She shook her head and spoke again. "No, you're still very ill. You've had your stomach pumped."**

** "My stomach?" I questioned with teary eyes. "Oh yeah hunny, don't worry you can leave when your husband comes to get you." She replied "My husband?" I asked. She pointed to my hand that had a delicate round cut diamond on it. "Oh you mean my fiancée." I said with a smile. "Yeah, yeah same difference sooner or later." She said tapping my knee then walked out of the room. 'Husband I'd never really thought about that he'll be my husband and I'll be his wife.' I thought. "Hey darling, how you felling?" he asked me.**

** "Badly, Inuyasha, I've had my stomach pumped and my wrist had a wire in it." I said with a ferocious sneer. He gave a worried look then a shrug. "Sorry?" he said leaning in to kiss my forehead; I shook my head sitting up quickly. "What did they pump from my stomach?" I asked him. "Just some food and pills." He answered. "When did I take pills?" I asked him. "Don't you take vitamins?" he asked her. "They pumped out some vitamin C tablets." "Vita... C tablets! I'm allergic to that vitamin." I said looking at the I.V. in my wrist.**

** "Can I go home now?" I asked. "No, you need to stay here for a couple of days, just to make sure your okay." He said taking my hand in his. "Inuyasha, let me go home now!" I growled snatching my hand back from his. "That's it if you don't let me go now I'm leaving on my own." "Kagome calm down please." He said grabbing at my hands. "Keep your hands off of me." I snapped pulling my hands up then I tried to pull the I.V. from my wrist.**

** "Kagome!" he screamed grabbing me by the wrists and kissed me passionately on the lips. My hands dropped as he kissed me. 'Uh, that's cheating.' I thought to myself and kissed him back. "You can leave in the morning, promise." He said pulling away and started to kiss her once again. "That was cheating," I said smiling at him. "I know that's why I did it." He grinned mischievously. I stuck my tongue out at him and kissed his cheek softly. The Following Morning. 'Should I tell him?' I thought to myself as I got dressed in the room. "Uhm...Darling," I heard a familiar voice said from behind the dressing curtain.**

**"What?" I said opening the curtain a little to see Miroku. 'Ahg, he can see my bra. Help!' I said pulling the curtain back in front of me. I could hear him snicker as he walked in to the curtain with me. "Uh, please...um let me get dressed FIRST!" I screamed pulling the curtain tighter around my body pulling it down on top of myself. "Ahhh," I squealed.**

**"HA, you're still very shy aren't you?" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "It's not funny I hurt my wrist." I growled climbing out of the fallen curtain. I stood there for a moment when his face light with excitement. 'Uh...oops.' I thought to myself quickly covering my bright pink bra with my arms. "Stop looking!" I screamed. Turning around and started laughing at myself. "See, it's funny huh." He said turning me around to face him.**

** I just looked at him feeling a little light headed. "Oh you did hurt your wrist." He said taking my right wrist in his hand and kissed it softly. I held my breath. 'WOO...don't kiss me, please don't kiss.' But before I could finish that thought his lips were atop mine and his hands were on my butt. Suddenly someone walked in the room and we had been caught.  
  
(Dunn....dun...Dunn) ha-ha cliff hanger read more to find out who it was....Ps. Review please.... review button doesn't bite. Bye**


	4. Ch3 Continued

Continued....

I jumped back from Miroku and was prepared for the complete worst. "Oh dear me," the nice red haired woman said walking back out of the room. Miroku looked at me and laughed his heart had seemingly skipped a beat along with mine. "Why'd you kiss me?" I asked tossing my shirt on. "Because I know you wanted me to." He said with a smile wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked at him knowing what would happen next was by my own free will. He laid his mouth upon mine, my lips parted softly as his tongue entered my mouth. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I could feel the shock as I pulled my lips from his. "Miroku, I can't do this I love I-Inuyasha." I said with a whine in my voice. "Kagome, darling." He started to say but we were interrupted again Inuyasha walked in and looked at us. I smiled a bit. "Hello sweety," I said walking over to Inuyasha and kissed him sensuously. His eyes widened and shut automatically I could feel the anger radiating from Miroku as he walked past them and left, I backed away from Inuyasha and smiled his mouth was seemingly so gapping open. His eyes opened slowly and I began to giggle. "What was all that about?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist. "I was just glad to see you." I laughed placing my arms around his neck. "Inuyasha I love you." I whispered his eyes softened more. "And I, you Kaggy."He whispered in my ear nibbling on the lobe a bit. "Inuyasha, stop that tickles," I laughed pushing away slightly. "You ready?" he asked looking at my small bag with essentials in it. "Nope," I joked looking him in the eye. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and picked up the baggy delicately putting it in his pocket. "Then I guess I'll have to steal you away!" he laughed and ran down the hall of the hospital out to his black BMW. "Damn nice, new?" I asked as he placed me in the front passenger seat. "Yep, Sesshomaru bought it for me for my birthday." He said looking proudly at it. "Okay, Home geeves." I joked as he climbed in the car. "Yes mistress, I shall take you home and ravage your delicate silky body." He laughed and drove off.

OOC: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this up, please down be mad my friend I was writing this at. Became a great big butthead so I had to start over so look for it and please review to let me know what you think Bye!:


End file.
